


It's All Fun and Games

by wickedg



Series: Chasing Watermelons [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Ew, F/M, Gen, stories about your siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedg/pseuds/wickedg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny attends a Baby Shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: not listening to a word

To be honest, this really wasn’t her scene. Watching Percy giggle over his (probably spiked) tea at the stories of the other woman’s sex life was just...so very wrong.   
  
Taking another sip of the (confirmed) spiked tea, Ginny sat back and watched her brother surrounded by the WAGs of the Falmouth Falcons, chatting animatedly over how far along one of them (she’s not sure about names quite yet-maybe it was Lucy?) was in her pregnancy and how it was such a spectacular idea to have a tea party baby shower.   
  
“Your darling brother’s idea, of course.” a the woman to her right said.   
  
Ginny looked to her, trying to place her name and came up blank. Crap. Time for a different tactic.  
  
“Oh, really? I never would have guessed...Perce has never been much for parties in my experience.”  
  
What was it? Fran? Francine? Ginny knew this wouldn’t go away and began to hope this woman liked to talk in the third person.   
  
“I know what you mean-he was such a stick in the mud when he first started Watching-I mean, he even kept getting my name wrong!” Ginny grimaced slightly. “But he’s certainly grown on us girls-and once Lucy delivered the news, he practically jumped at the chance to throw her this shower. What an angel.” she finished with what Ginny could almost describe as a swoon.   
  
Ew. She did not need to hear this woman simpering over her brother. Merlin’s beard, what was her name? Freda? It was starting to drive her up the wall.   
  
She was saved from the conversation when the group of women around Percy started squealing at a ridiculous volume. Ginny and the woman (Freya?) both turned to look at the commotion. Percy sat in the middle of the women, cheeks tinged pink and looking ridiculously pleased with himself for causing such a reaction.   
  
Ginny, if it could even be possible, just continued to be more and more confused. While she had never really thought of her brother being a ‘stick in the mud’, she had certainly never seen him act like this. It was, in a word, bizarre.  
  
“What’s going on?” she asked her sofa mate. (Fr...? Bugger it all.)  
  
“I do believe it’s Percy’s turn to tell all about him and Katie’s first time! You should get closer, it’s quite the tale.”  
  
Ginny almost felt herself turn green.   
  
“You mean...he’s told it more than once?” she asked weakly.  
  
Whatsherface just nodded happily, as if getting ready to recommend a book to Ginny. Ginny just gulped, trying to think of ways to get out of this situation as fast as possible. She loved all her brothers equally, but there was a Line. A very definitive Line that had caused her to introduce her dear friend Hermione to other witches so she wouldn’t have to hear about what Ron was like in the sack.   
  
Honestly-was it too much to ask for people to not have to tell _her_ all about her brother’s in bed? She had been obscenely lucky the one time that owl had arrived when Fleur had cornered her in the living room at the Burrow, going on about ‘Girl Talk’.   
  
Whatshername was talking again.   
  
“...and there’s this one part where he had poured the Sake-that’s Japanese wine, if you didn’t know-all over her and then only using his tongue he-”  
  
“Oh no!” Ginny said (or yelled, she later realised), standing up quickly from her seat. The entire room fell silent, looking to her.   
  
“Uh...” Oh, bugger. An accomplished liar, yet she can’t think of a single one for the group of women in front of her. “I must have...left the kettle on. At my home. My home. Which isn’t here. Away. Away, which means I must be going...to make sure...”  
  
Ginny didn’t even bother finishing her sentence, she just dove for the Floo, shouted out her destination, and when she came tumbling to a stop on her living room floor, vowed to take revenge on her brother.


End file.
